Mclean Hospital, Bedford VA Hospital, and the Boston University Medical Center are conducting a controlled study of the comparative effectiveness of two types of psychotherapy of schizophrenics. Newly hospitalized patients are randomly assigned to one of two treatment regimens--one consisting of the usual hospital treatment program (medication, milieu program and supportive psychotherapy), and the other adding intensive individual psychotherapy to this usual program. After the patient's discharge; treatment consists of the usual aftercare plan plus either supportive or intensive therapy for as long as is indicated or until the patient terminates. The therapeutic process is monitored and evaluated, and the patient's progress is evaluated at six-month intervals for a minimum of two years from the initiation of treatment. The evaluation battery consists of psychological testing, a structured interview done by an evaluator who is uninvested and uninformed about the hypotheses of the study, an interview by a project clinician and a set of questionnaires. Assessment of outcome will involve between and within group analyses in the areas of social adjustment, symptomatology, personal discomfort, and dynamic growth. The study will provide evidence bearing directly up on the effectiveness of intensive psychotherapy vs. supportive psychotherapy in the treatment of schizophrenics, as well as upon which aspects of the therapeutic process contribute most to the improvement of schizophrenic patients.